


Love and Basketball

by puppi3luv



Category: V Wars (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sporty, besties, chu - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppi3luv/pseuds/puppi3luv
Summary: Luther just wants to make a basket.
Relationships: Luther Swann/Michael Payne
Kudos: 34





	Love and Basketball

Luther and Michael play basketball every weekend. Its tradition and every weekend Michael wins. He knows all of Luther’s weak points and the doctor is a clutz. It was the weekend Michael was able to push Luther out easy enough. Mike joking the whole time. 

“You make it so easy man” Mike teased “Are you even trying” He had tripped Luther which caused the other man to lose hold of the ball.

“Ya ya I almost had you” Luther panted. 

“You’ll never going to win bro” Mike cheered as he shot the ball into the basket. 

Luther couldn’t help but get heated. Mike needed one more point to win the game and Luther was going to do everything in his power so the other wouldn’t make that basket. 

“We still have one more round” Luther growled. He dribbled the ball turning his back to Mike, but the other bumped him and caused Luther to lose his grip on the ball. 

“Looks like I’m going to be winning again” Mike was dribbling taking his time feeling overly confident. Luther in front of him hand out trying his best and Mike found it adorable. Luther never had a chance. The doctor stepped forward and way closer into his space than expected. He put his hands on Mike’s shoulders before going in for a kiss. 

Luther’s lips were warm and soft. It was only seconds long, but Mike couldn’t help but feel tingles warm his body up. 

Mike was surprised he dropped the ball. His mouth dropped open a big and Luther pulled away blushing a deep read. The doctor scrambled quickly to get the ball run it to basket to make a shot. 

“See I told you I was getting better” Luther joked. Mike stepped forward pulled Luther into a kiss. 

“Yea you’ve gotten better at kissing also”


End file.
